


My Star Child

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck hasn't told the reader that he's god, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual comment about an orange, reader has agoraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Chuck brings the stars to you.





	My Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the stargazing square on my Fluff Bingo card.

Chuck came into your life when you needed him the most.  It was like your prayers had been answered when he wandered into your room.  After that, the two of you spent everyday talking and getting to know each other.  You knew that when he wasn’t there, he was at work.  He told you that he worked weird hours.   You sent him a text from your brother’s phone once you were released.  It wasn’t until you got home to check your phone, but there was a text from Chuck asking if you wanted to get dinner with him sometime. After the accident, you were afraid to leave your house.  So you replied and your first date was at your house.

You barely talked about the accident with him, but whenever nightmares woke you up at night, Chuck was the first one you’d call.  The two of you had been together for a couple years before you asked him to move in.  

“My brother is going to take me to my doctor’s appointment tomorrow and as much as I hate this, grocery shopping afterwards.  You made a list of what we need right?”  Chuck kissed your temple and pointed towards the counter.

“There’s some stuff that I need to pick up for a project, but I can do that after I get off of work.”  You made your way back towards the kitchen counter with a pen in hand and added a few more items to the list.  

Chuck moved behind you to get to the fridge. You heard him rummage around until he found the last bottle of wine you had.   You smiled as you opened the cabinet in front of you and handed him a couple of wine glasses.  He filled one and handed it to you.

“I’ll be fine by myself, won’t I?”  You traced the rim with your thumb as Chuck finished pouring his glass.  

“Of course you will.  Your brother will be with there and you know I’m only a call away if you need me.”

You smiled before taking a sip of wine.  “Yeah, I know.  You wanna go watch a movie?”

“Bad Times At The El Royale?”

“You just wanna see Chris Hemsworth without a shirt on.”  You smirked and watched a faint blush form on his face. “Aw babe, don’t be embarrassed.”  

“Can’t help it.”

“I know babe, I know.”  You squeezed his empty hand as the two of you walked down the hallway towards the bedroom you shared.   

“Mini movie marathon until we go to bed?”

“Yes please.”  You fell asleep long before Chuck.  He smiled as you rolled over on your side away from him.  He reached for his tablet that was sitting on his night stand, and made some final adjustments to a surprise he was planning for you.  

–

_< <  My doctor wants me to start journaling and he upped a couple of my meds.  He also took me off that one pill that was causing stomach problems.  _

_> > It’s about time.  _

_< < Right?  I have to get blood work done but after that I get to face hell._

_> > You’ll do fine.  I love you~~_

_< <  Love you too, Chuck.  _

Chuck smiled as he pocketed his phone and pulled his glasses on.  If he wanted to get this set up before you got home, he had to work fast.  The bed room the two of you shared had those plastic glow in the dark stars all over the wall.  With a can of paint in one hand, and a couple different paint brushes in the other, he carefully removed the stars one at a time and in their place a permanent star was painted on the wall.  He looked up at the ceiling and frowned.  

“Damn it, I should’ve brought the ladder with me.” Chuck ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.  “I really didn’t want to do this but, here goes nothing.”  With a snap of his fingers, the ceiling was covered with painted stars.  He groaned as he hooked up the projector to his laptop.  He knew that for the other part of this plan, he’d have to use his telescope in the back yard, but that could wait until the sun went down.  

Chuck snapped his fingers once again and everything was put back into its place.  He took his time coming downstairs once he heard the front unlock and voices downstairs.  You were finally home.  

Even with your brother’s help, it still took you three trips to bring everything in.  Your brother was sitting at the kitchen table with a drink in front of him.  “You know, you could help me put some of this away.”

“I don’t live here.  Why don’t you get Chuck to help you?”  You sighed and rolled your eyes and threw one of the oranges that had gotten loose at your brother.  It missed him completely but Chuck strolled into the kitchen with it in his hand.

“Do we have runaway fruit or did you try throwing something at your brother?”  That actually made your brother laugh.

“You can take that orange and shove it up your ass.”  Chuck laughed as he placed the orange he was holding in the fruit bowl on the counter and kissed your cheek with a grin.  He moved away quickly as you attempted to swat at him, and started putting the canned food away.

“There are other things you can shove up there, Y/N just no oranges.”

“And on that note, I’ll see you guys next week for dinner.”  Your brother hugs you and he claps Chuck on the shoulder before leaving.  You hear his car start up and the two of you work on putting the rest of the groceries away.

–

“I’m pooped.”  You flopped face first into the couch as Chuck finished up the dishes from dinner.  “Is it bedtime yet?”

“Not quite.”  Chuck lifted you up from the couch with a huge grin on his face and sat back down on the couch, placing you in his lap.  “I worked on something while you were out today.”

You shifted so that you could run your free hand through his beard.  “Was it something for work or what?”

“More of a personal project for the woman I love.”

“What did you do Chuck?”  Moving your arms around his neck, he picked you up once again.  Only this time the two of you headed upstairs towards the bedroom and you raised an eyebrow.

“Look, there’s nothing sexual about this.”  You looked at him as he opened the bedroom door and tossed you on the bed.  You bounced on the bed with a chuckle as he kissed your forehead.  “I need to do something real quick, so you need to wait here.  Don’t move, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sleeping?”  Chuck’s voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere but you kept your eyes closed.

“Just resting my eyes.  I’m currently waiting for this handsome man that I call my boyfriend to get back.”  You cracked one open and he was hovering next to the bed with a smile on his face.  “You haven’t seen him by chance have you?”

“I might’ve passed him on the way in.  He was mumbling something about how excited he was to give his girlfriend some form of present.  He didn’t say what it was though.”  Chuck laid down beside you in the middle of the bed and he lifted his arm so that you could rest your head on his chest.  “He did tell me one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“You need to look up.”

You opened your eyes slowly and took in the sight above you.  Protected on the ceiling was the night sky in all its glory.  “Chuck, oh my god, how?”

“I know that stargazing is one of your favorite things to do but since the accident - you don’t leave the house that often.  I just wanted to bring the stars to you.”

“It’s so beautiful.”  A tear slid down your cheek and Chuck wiped it away.  “I never thought I’d get to see this sight ever again.”

“You’ll get there eventually, Y/N.  I know you will.  Until then, let me be the one who brings the stars to you.”

The two of shared a kiss before Chuck pulled away and started pointing out constellations.  You watched as a shooting star went across your ceiling and you smiled.  “I love you to the moon and back, you know that right?”

“I love you too my star child.”

It wasn’t until you started to drift asleep that you noticed the room was different.  You made a mental note to ask Chuck when you wake up but you went to sleep with a smile on your face.  The man who created the stars was the one who brought them to you.  That would be another conversation for another time.

–


End file.
